The purpose of this research is to describe physical and psychological predictors of quality of life (QOL) and changes in these predictors with the course of the illness in persons with HIV Disease. Two phases of the study have been completed. In Phase I, 14 adults who are HIV positive and enrolled in an NIAID drug protocol, participated in a 60 minute audiotaped interview. Interview data were transcribed and analyzed using grounded theory methods. In Phase II, a total of 12 men with HIV Disease participated in one and a half to two hour focus group interviews which were audiotaped. The data were described and content analyzed. Findings from Phase I and II were used to refine the Quality of Life Model which is now undergoing testing in Phase III, a longitudinal component in which patients with HIV Disease complete a set of questionnaires at baseline, six months, and one year. In addition, laboratory data are obtained from patient records. All of the subjects except one were men with a mean age of 38 (plus or minus 5). All were Caucasian, well educated, and fairly healthy. Results describe the psychosocial experiences of persons as they adjust to HIV disease from diagnosis, in relation to the health related life quality. The process is not linear, as life shifts in and out of balance in relation to the disease progression and its physical and emotional consequences. Findings support and expand the Quality of Life Model, which differentiates predictors of QOL as an endpoint.